


Waiting for Dinner

by used_songs



Category: Master of None (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Set during the Thanksgiving episode, after Denise comes out to Dev but before she comes out to her family. Prompt #046 - Fever





	Waiting for Dinner

“So, like, when did you know you were gay?” Dev asked, leaning back against the side of her bed.

Denise shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess I always knew.” She glanced at her posters. “Look around you, Dev.”

“Good point.”

“If I had to say one moment when I figured it out, it’s when Kara smiled at me in gym class. I felt like I was on fire. Like I was nervous but so so happy.”

“Kara from middle school? That Kara?”

“Yeah.” Denise smiled dreamily. “She was hot. Too bad she went to a different high school.”


End file.
